


Blueprint

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Kree, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy walk in on some dubious training. Tommy is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueprint

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [billywick’s](http://billywick.tumblr.com/) fault.

Billy stared as Tommy ran his hand in a slow, smooth arc down the back of Noh-Varr’s leg. His fingers flared when they reached the back of his knee and paused there. He was vaguely aware of the Kree talking, but not much was registering in his brain. In fact, it was hard to register anything past the sight of Tommy on his knees in front of the other speedster, hands about his leg and looking up at him with a gaze the brunet had never once seen before: admiration.

The urge to scream was abruptly shoved out of the way as Teddy collided with him. Billy’s arms pinwheeled, but his powers caught him in his downward flail. Rising at an awkward angle, he glanced over his shoulder to see Teddy with a similarly shocked expression on his face.

Noh-Varr leaned forward, placing his hand to Tommy’s shoulder which brought the mutant’s face up close with his abdomen. He bent his leg back and Tommy’s hands slid up, one bracing against the Kree’s ass, from the inside of his thigh. Billy heard Teddy choke and nodded, swallowing. The pair did something then, moving too quickly to see, but when they paused again, there was a look of fascination on Tommy’s face.

“Now,” said Noh-Varr over the rushing in Billy’s ears. He reached behind him and drew Tommy’s hand to his abdomen, then guided it down to his hip. Tommy shifted against him, gathering his feet beneath him and adjusting his center of gravity. And in another blur of motion, Noh-Varr was doubled back, hips jutting forward and back level with the ground. Tommy had moved with him, one leg between the Kree’s and chest hovering above his groin. His hand flexed against Noh-Varr’s hip and he smiled.

It was difficult to keep track of what happened after. The pair moving at superspeed and pausing in various awkwardly intimate positions about the room. Teddy coughed and they turned to look in unison - neither looked in any way guilty or ruffled, which...confused the hell out of Billy actually.

“What?” Tommy asked in annoyance when both failed to make a comment and the moments dragged on.

“What...” His twin cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”

Either Tommy and Noh-Varr thought there was something wrong with him, or they were completely unashamed - Billy wasn’t sure which he’d actually bet on in this moment - because the Kree raised an eyebrow and Tommy frowned.

“Training,” the speedster replied.

“Comparing terminal velocities,” Noh-Varr corrected.

“Um...”

They both sighed and Billy looked to Teddy. He was glad to find Teddy glancing at him in equal confusion. Which was reassuring.

“He might be faster than me,” Tommy replied, jerking a thumb in Noh-Varr’s direction. He didn’t sound particularly happy about it, but then, his tone was distinctly lacking in snarkiness and arrogance.

“I may have a physical advantage granted by genetics, Tommy’s x-gene would be hard pressed to replicate.”

Tommy crossed his arms, but given the fact his weight was centered in a pivoted hip that bowed his body in Noh-Varr’s direction...Billy rubbed a hand across his face. “...Okay?”

“It’s _not_ okay,” Tommy replied. “Billy, give my x-gene an upgrade!”

Billy blinked. “Excuse me?”

The breeze of his twin’s movement blew his hair back before the speedster even came into focus. Which he only did for a moment, as he scooped Billy up and raced the ridiculously short distance back to the Kree. Billy bobbled slightly as he was set back down - sandwiched between lean, hard bodies his mind noted absently. And then his hand was flat against the curve of Noh-Varr’s hip. His face flushed darkly as Teddy shouted, “ **Hey!** ”

“He may have difficulty concentrating on it,” Noh-Varr pointed out.

Tommy grunted in annoyance.

Teddy stormed over - green and hulking - and shoved, transforming entirely as both disappeared before he could touch them.

“What the _hell_ , Altman?!” Tommy shouted, coming back into view as Teddy wrapped his arms about Billy and crushed him in a hug.

Noh-Varr materialized to the mutant’s right, but he seemed to realize. His eyes swept over the group, then he stepped back, leaning deeply in his stance and following the line of Tommy’s body down. “I apologize.”

Tommy whipped around. “What the hell are you apologizing for?! It’s not like-” The rising horror that took over his face would have been comical if Billy’s brain didn’t immediately remind him of the exact alignment of their bodies a moment prior. He buried his face in Teddy’s chest to try and quietly die of suffocation before the embarrassment could succeed in ending his existence.

He could hear his twin make a choking sound. Without seeing, he couldn’t entirely be sure whether it was out of rage, embarrassment, or some combination thereof doing a spectacular job of imploding the speedster’s brain. Teddy shifted against him. A moment later, he could feel him shrinking in size, returning to a more accommodatingly human appearance. His arms about Billy slackened somewhat.

He heard a strange huffing sound and peered at the pair to find Noh-Varr laughing. Or what Billy could only assume was a laugh. Apparently, Noh-Varr was trying to keep from outright guffawing, from the look on his face. He gave a sniff and reached for Tommy’s hand, composing himself as he gripped and gave a light tug. “Come on, Tommy. We can continue this elsewhere.”

“Yeah,” Tommy replied, jarred back into the moment. He looked at the Kree, then turned to follow without any other guidance. Which would have surprised Billy if he weren’t already feeling his brain leak out his ears. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Noh-Varr released him, slinging his arm about Tommy’s shoulders and drawing him close. Tommy moved with the motion. _Toward_ the Kree, instead of away from him. “Come. We’ll continue in my room.” Noh-Varr looked over his shoulder as they started walking, smirking at Billy and Teddy before pointedly looking at Tommy’s ass and then dismissing them entirely. “It’s even easier to observe when I’m naked.”


End file.
